After All
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Tras tomar una decisión después de la guerra con Voldemort, Harry y  Ginny cambian drásticamente sus destinos, sin embargo nadie burla al destino  y se sale con la suya; ahora diez años después  las cosas parecen ir muy  mal.  HarryGinny  Pos. DHallows
1. Reencuentro

Igual que Voldemort, estoy regresando... jejeje poco a poco, esta vez con una historia totalmente diferente, algo extraña pero totalmente dramatica y romantica, se basa principalmente después de la guerra en el ultimo año de Harry y de ahí es donde parto. Aviso de una vez que no esta totalmente apegada en los cannons pero tampoco es tan diferente y es un universo alternativo...

quiero tambien hacer una dedicatoria especial para el Foro Chocolate y Menta, el cual, lo admito, lo tengo abandonado, pero tuve una temporada, horrible emocionalmente y personalmente y solo hasta ahora voy recuperando la normalidad. Pronto estare dandome una vuelta por el foro.

Aclaro, los personajes de Harry no me pertenecen, solo realizo un fanfic.

**Lo que está en cursiva es un flashback.**

**Lo que está en cursiva y negritas son cartas o mensajes**.

After All.

**Capítulo 1**

Se miraban frente a frente, él llevaba en su mano a una mujer de cabellos rubios, alta y vestida elegantemente; ella llevaba en la suya a un hombre de cabellos castaños, de su altura y con una túnica verde. El silencio que provocaba aquel encuentro denotaba sin duda que si bien no era un encuentro sorpresivo resultaba ser sumamente incomodo para una pareja en particular.

–Ginny Weasley – la mujer rubia soltó a su chico y dio un paso al frente, miró a la pelirroja con una media sonrisa y estiro su mano –cuanto tiempo sin verte–

–Desde Hogwarts, creo – la pelirroja totalmente confundida soltó a su pareja y saludo, su rostro enfocaba al acompañante de la rubia que se veía totalmente incomodo –aunque me tocó cubrir la nota de la boda de tu hermana, Astoria – le dijo.

–Una boda espectacular – sonrió –Draco Malfoy no pudo obtener mejor partido que mi pequeña hermana –

–Eso dicen – respondió.

–Es curioso – dijo de pronto Daphne Greengrass –como el destino llega a ser sumamente caprichoso, ¿no es así amor? – la rubia estiro su mano hacia su acompañante, éste miraba absorto el asunto y no se percato que la intención de su chica era únicamente la de mostrar el anillo de diamantes en su mano, Ginny, si se dio cuenta de eso y desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

–Daphne, no creo que… – el chico de cabellos negros miro con insistencia a su chica y dio un paso al frente con nerviosismo.

–Harry Potter – dijo de pronto el acompañante de Ginny imitando al chico –tu nombre es tan legendario que sería absurdo no reconocerte en persona – estiró su brazo en forma de saludo.

–Supongo – contestó con frialdad y tomó la mano del chico para estrecharla –ahora, creo es que tiempo de marcharnos Daphne – apretó con cautela el hombro de la rubia.

–Pero Harry, amor – dijo en tono meloso –no quiero dejar una mala impresión ante los "viejos" amigos, ¿no se conocían Ginny y tú? – su voz sonaba maliciosa y Harry está vez pudo percatarse de las intenciones de Daphne.

–Daphne, ¿no estarás siendo…? – decía pero la suave voz de Ginny disfrazada con un tono frío y severo interrumpió al morocho.

–Hola_ Potter_ – dijo, pudo ver a Harry mirarla tan intensamente que decidió desviar su mirada.

–Weasley – contestó con la misma frialdad –y disculpa mi descortesía, ¿te llamas? – su mirada de inmediato enfocaba al acompañante de Ginny.

–Robert Morgan – sonrió.

–Bueno, entonces… – dijo Harry con extrema severidad –es un gusto saludarlos – se alejó de ahí dejando incluso sola a Daphne, quien de inmediato se despidió y alcanzó a Harry.

Mientras caminaban, Harry giro levemente su rostro para ver como Ginny aún le observaba con detenimiento, ambos iban en caminos totalmente opuestos pero no podían evitar mirarse con incredulidad, nerviosismo, preocupación, ira, enojo, dolor, decepción, cualquiera que observase aquella escena podría percatarse que aquellos dos eran un viejo y olvidado amor, no se equivocaba.

–Fue sumamente desagradable – dijo Harry con molestia – ¿tenías que ser grosera? –

–Yo en ningún momento intente parecer grosera y tampoco pedante – le dijo con intensidad, iban entrando al que era su hogar –solo fui cortés –

– ¿Llamas a eso cortesía? – dijo deshaciéndose de su abrigo y colgándolo en un armario cerca de la entrada.

–Saludar a las personas que anteriormente conociste es cortesía – le dio un empujón y colgó su abrigo –en cambio tú… –

– ¿Yo qué? – le miro con intensidad, la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás y luego recuperó la compostura.

–Si me has asegurado infinidad de veces que ella es historia para ti – le señaló – ¿por qué te has puesto así? –

– ¿Así cómo? – le miro confundido.

– ¿No te observas? – Le gritó –llegas molesto, no me dirigiste la palabra hasta que llegamos a la casa, es como sí el ver a esa mujer te hubiera removido todo dentro de ti –

–Cuando me casé contigo – comenzó a subir las escaleras –prometí que haría todo por dejar atrás mi pasado y ser feliz con mi nuevo presente; eso hago y ahora tú te pones a reclamarme –

–Yo no estoy reclamando nada – lo detuvo antes de que subiera –simplemente entiende, sé que esa pelirroja fue muy importante en tu vida, ¿crees que no sé con quién lidiaba cuando me case contigo? –

–Y entonces ponerte a saludar cual amigos de siempre, ¿es prudente si sabias con quien lidiabas? – bufó molesto y se soltó del agarre de su esposa.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le dijo irritada.

–Con solo decir hola y hasta luego hubiera bastado – le gritó, comenzó a subir, estaba realmente molesto –no tener que hacer un lío de aquellos y todavía ponerte a socializar –

–Ahora lo entiendo – dijo con molestia –sigues amando a esa estúpida pelirroja –

–Daphne – Harry se detuvo, quizás estaba siendo demasiado imprudente –no es eso –

–No lo entiendes – le grito esta vez con rabia –eres mío ahora Potter, es normal que una quiera defender lo suyo ante alguien, que aunque lo niegues, sigue siendo parte de ti, quizás del pasado, pero a fin de cuentas, parte de ti – soltó una traicionera lágrima y se fue de ahí, Harry subió las escaleras, entro al baño y solo pudo escucharse el golpe de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Su rostro reflejaba una ira incontenible, desde su quinto grado que no había visto aquel rostro repleto de furia y de coraje, estaba totalmente encolerizado, no con Daphne, ella no tenía la culpa, estaba encolerizado con él mismo por ser tan imbécil, ¿cómo habían podido 5 miserables minutos derrumbar todo lo que había logrado en siete años?, golpeó el espejo con su puño y lo hizo trisas, su esposa ni siquiera se digno a gritar que era lo que había sucedido, después de todo estaba igualmente furiosa y le daba la razón.

–Maldita sea – dijo mirando como su mano comenzaba a sangrar tras el golpe.

-o-o-

Ginny caminaba a zancadas por el sendero que conducía a la Madriguera, su rostro iba rojo de su intento por contener el llanto, al llegar a su casa pudo ver a Hermione adornar con efusividad algunas guirnaldas en el viejo roble de la Madriguera, a lo lejos Ron hacía lo suyo con los gnomos del jardín.

– ¡Has llegado temprano! – Hermione miro a Ginny azotar la puerta de entrada a la Madriguera – ¿mala tarde? –

Ginny no le respondió, se paso de largo y cuando Ron se le acercó para saludar, no pudo evitar darle un empujón para apartarlo de su camino, dentro de la casa había sucedido lo mismo con su hermano George y cuando su madre preguntó qué era lo que sucedía obtuvo un "no te metas en mi vida" con tal tono que la mujer optó por abrir la boca sorprendida; hasta la mascota de la familia, el gato de Hermione, había recibido una patada por querer juguetear con la pelirroja como de costumbre.

–Porque no abre está maldita puerta – dijo golpeando e intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación, está parecía no ceder.

–Quizás si recuerdas que una puerta se abre girando la perilla, podrás entrar – una voz hizo a la pelirroja girarse y ver a Hermione desde el umbral en las escaleras.

–No quiero sermones Granger – dijo furiosa girando la perilla –así que más vale que te vayas alejando de mí –

Ginny entró en su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, estaba por lanzar un hechizo hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando Hermione Granger se adentraba y hacía los honores. La pelirroja tomó su almohada y se la puso en el rostro con tal de evitar a la castaña que se sentaba al pie de la cama.

– ¿Ha sucedido algo malo con Robert? – Preguntó inquieta – ¿Dean se te ha acercado otra vez? – ahora su voz se tornó preocupada.

–Hermione por favor… – su voz ya no era intensa, ni grosera, era más bien dolida y con llanto contenido.

– ¿Qué sucede Gin? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta –has dejado a toda la familia muy desconcertada, tú nunca eres así –

–Siempre hay tiempo para hacerlo – le dijo.

–Sí, lo sé, pero no hoy que es la fiesta de compromiso de George y Angelina – le miraba con intensidad –hasta tu misma lo debes de saber –

–La fiesta se puede ir al carajo – gritó –yo solo quiero estar sola y por favor, te pido que me dejes en paz –

–Siempre he admirado tu capacidad para afrontar los problemas con frialdad y sin tanto sufrir – le dijo con nostalgia –sea lo que sea que te haya lastimado, ¿vas a dejar que te afecte tanto? –

– ¿Por qué siempre esperan tanto de mí? – Al fin mostró su rostro, bañado totalmente en lágrimas – ¡porqué todos siempre quieren que sea fuerte! – gritó.

–Entonces grita – Hermione le miro con firmeza –grita, llora, patalea, hechízame, golpéame, párate y destruye tu habitación, pero no vengas a decir que todos esperan que seas la fuerte de la familia, no te confundas Ginny, nadie ha dicho que eres fuerte, solo he dicho que regularmente siempre afrontas los problemas con determinación, ¿qué es diferente hoy? –

–No lo entenderías… – dijo

–Pruébame – dijo –quizás mi matrimonio con Ronald me haya hecho trastabillar un poco con mis habilidades, pero siempre seguiré siendo la sabelotodo Granger – Ginny rió un poco.

–Hoy me he topado frente a frente con mi realidad – admitió desviando su mirada.

–Ya veo – dijo meneando la cabeza –pero bueno Ginny, ¿qué esperabas?, nunca se puede evitar no ver a alguien alguna vez en la vida –

–Pero yo no estaba…no estoy preparada – gritó –no aún… –

–Entiendes que ahora él es un nombre casado y tú próximamente te casarás con Robert –

–Lo entiendo perfectamente Herms – dijo incorporándose

– ¿Entonces por qué te afecta tanto? – Dijo –tanto tú como Harry decidieron que su camino era no estar juntos, según sé ambos lo decidieron así y cada quien tomó su propio camino, ¿no es así? –

–Tú no lo entiendes – dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

–No sé que haya que entender – lo obligo a mirarla – son dos adultos después de todo ¿no? –

– ¿Cómo te sentirías si cuando finalmente crees haber olvidado todo, cinco miserables minutos bastarán para tirar por la borda todo lo que has logrado en siete años? –Nuevamente comenzó a llorar –soy una imbécil, una reverenda idiota – lanzó su almohada hacia la ventana con fuerza.

–Ginny – dijo Hermione con preocupación –no lo tomes tan mal, quizás fue solo la impresión… ambos sabían que habían tomado caminos muy separados, no hay necesidad de… –

–Para ti es fácil decirlo porque lo tuyo con Víktor fue tan solo pasajero – dijo mordaz, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero asintió, entendía por donde iba la pelirroja

– ¿Todavía lo amas? – aquella pregunta quedo en el aire, Ginny se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño tan a prisa que Hermione apenas y pudo reaccionar.

-o-o-

En la mansión Potter las cosas no había mejorado en lo absoluto, la señora Potter había con una sencilla frase tajado toda discusión "estoy sumamente herida, Harry, me iré con mi madre y mañana que las cosas estén más tranquilas hablaremos". Ahora Harry se encontraba sumergido en su bañera, bebiendo su cuarta copa de whiskey y maldiciendo hacia el techo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, se sentía mal y era ahora cuando parecía que ni el desaparecido Voldemort podría mortificar tanto a Harry como lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en aquellos momentos, bebió de golpe el resto de su copa y no dudo en servirse una quinta copa de la botella que estaba cerca de la bañera.

–Pelirroja – recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en la bañera y cerró un poco los ojos.

_Se miraban uno al otro con tanto recelo y rencor que de no ser porque estaban escondidos en el tocador de damas cualquiera hubiese sacado una buena nota para el Profeta. Un muchacho de cabellos negros tenía aprisionada con sus dos brazos a una chica pelirroja y aunque está intentaba zafarse, la fuerza del chico era intensa._

–_Eres un miserable – dijo dándole un empujón – ¿vas a arruinarle el momento a Ron y Hermione? –_

–_Yo no voy a arruinar nada – le dijo con firmeza –simplemente quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas –_

–_Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo Potter – dijo despectiva e intentando zafarse –las cosas entre tú y yo han quedado muy claras desde un principio –_

–_Acostarte con Dean Thomas es algo que sí es de mi incumbencia – un sonoro plaf hizo aflojar su agarre y ahora Ginny Weasley lo encaraba totalmente encolerizada._

–_No me trates como a una golfa Potter – lo empujó –eso no te lo permito –_

–_Pero si Dean le ha estado contando a media fiesta de tus actividades nocturnas en su departamento – dijo aún sobándose la mejilla – ¿es eso cierto Ginebra? –_

–_No cabe duda que la mejor decisión fue alejarme de ti Potter – estaba aún más cabreada que antes – ¿cómo puedes atreverte…? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…? – le dio otra bofetada, Harry no hizo ningún intento por detener la mano de la chica._

–_Anda dime, ¿realmente era cierto cuando decías que me amabas? –_

–_Nunca Potter, nunca pensé que tú… – dijo con decepción –yo nunca pensé que tu realmente dudarás de mi amor – se comenzó a ir._

–_Es que… Ginny – la detuvo bruscamente en la entrada nuevamente – ¿qué fue lo que hice para que te alejarás de mí? –_

–_Si hago memoria antes de hoy – dijo mordaz –absolutamente nada –_

– _¿Qué no lo entiendes pelirroja? – Le dijo acercándola hacia él –te amo como un desquiciado, eres todo en mi vida, ¿cómo crees que he sentirme cuando Dean anda diciendo tantas cosas de ti? –_

–_Si tanto me amas – dijo más tranquila – ¿Cómo puedes creer todo lo que dicen? –_

–_Soy un hombre herido Gin – le dijo y soltó su agarre –un hombre furioso consigo mismo por ver a la mujer que ama lejos de él –_

–_Ambos creímos que era lo mejor – dijo triste –los dos lo decidimos –_

–_Sí – admitió dejándose caer al suelo con derrota –pero ya no puedo soportarlo, tú eres todo en mi vida –_

–_Lo siento Harry – dijo –no puedo amar a quien duda de mí a la menor insinuación, realmente me decepcionaste Harry –_

– _¿Ahora me reclamas eso? – Dijo recuperando su compostura –después de que tú me has dejado botado porque creíste en esos chismes falsos de Cho –_

–_Fue diferente – dijo de pronto –no compares… –_

–_Tú fuiste la primera en dudar de mi amor al cuestionarme solo porque Cho dijo que nos habíamos besado antes de que fuera al bosque prohibido – dijo con enojo –y luego para colmo de colmos me reclamas haberme acostado con Katie Bell, cuando en mi vida he tenido ninguna relación con ella más que de amistad por quidditch–_

–_Harry no… –_

–_Yo no veo ninguna diferencia – dijo –sé que yo estoy mal por dudar de ti, pero entiende Ginny, ambos… – se puso de pie y comenzó a irse –tienes razón… no sé porque sigo intentándolo, tú y yo… – con su varita apuntó la entrada del baño y miro por última vez a Ginny –tú y yo somos historia – se fue de ahí, Ginny comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer en el suelo con derrota._

–Estúpida pelirroja – gritó con rabia y lanzó su copa hacia la pared del baño.

Salió de la bañera dando traspiés, después de todo tomarse seis copas de whiskey no eran algo para estarse tan tranquilo, el espejo aún roto lo hizo ver su rostro y aunque pareciera extraño, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. ¿Cómo un hombre felizmente casado ahora se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la tierra?, miles de preguntas como esa surgían sin cesar en su mente.

_Hermione Granger miraba con extrema seriedad a su amigo, estaban en un café muggle llamado "Cup of Life" cerca de Picadilly Circus, Harry Potter tomaba con rapidez un sorbo de su té cuando la castaña de inmediato puso una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo._

– _¿Estas completamente seguro? – Preguntó –Hace unos meses estabas usando cualquier forma para reconquistarla y hoy… –_

–_Daphne es una mujer maravillosa, sabes – le interrumpió –a pesar de ser una Slytherin –_

–_No lo dudo Harry – dijo con tranquilidad –pero realmente crees que aún amando a Ginny harás feliz a otra mujer –_

–_Ella sabe perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando – decía –Herms, tú sabes, dicen que cuando realmente quieres olvidarte de algo, lo mejor es… –_

–_Lo vuelvo a decir Harry – admitió con una sonrisa –no dudo que la decisión que estás tomando sea la correcta, pero realmente consideras que necesitas de otra persona para hacerlo, tú, aquel que lucho por siete años seguidos contra un mago que quería… –_

–_Hay cosas que no podemos simplemente olvidar por que sí – dijo –para ti es fácil, la relación que tuviste con Viktor...fue simplemente pasajera y luego ahora eres una mujer felizmente casada – le sonrió ante la mirada sorpresiva de la castaña –por primera vez hay algo que Hermione Granger no podrá entender del todo, simplemente porque ella aprobó con un Extraordinario la materia –_

–_Sabes que no fue así – decía._

–_Lo importante aquí es que dentro de un mes me voy a casar con Daphne Greengrass, sé que será una decisión que me ocasionará muchos problemas – pensaba únicamente en Ron –pero me gustaría que Ron y tú estuvieran ahí –_

–_Claro que estaremos contigo – le sonrió –en el mejor momento de tu vida – dijo con efecto, pero Harry solo bajo la mirada._

Se colocó una toalla al ras de la cintura y salió del baño dando un portazo, estuvo caminando varios pasos por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta grande, la abrió con intensidad, entró y pudo ver una lechuza mirarle con insistencia.

–Espero que no sea del Ministerio – dijo de malhumor yendo hasta donde estaba la lechuza –pero si es la caligrafía de… – miraba con nostalgia la carta

_**A Harry James Potter**_

_**Habitación Principal, Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.**_

_**Estimado Harry Potter, el motivo de esta carta es informarle que actualmente el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuenta con una vacante de profesor para la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto para el cual, usted ha sido el único mago capaz de cubrir todas las expectativas que el colegio necesita.**_

_**Si está de acuerdo en tomar el puesto, lo espero el día de mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el pub "Cabeza de Puerco" de la villa de Hogsmade para una breve entrevista.**_

_**Se despide sinceramente.**_

_**Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall.**_

_**Directora de Hogwarts.**_

Miró con tranquilidad la carta en sus manos y por primera vez en toda la tarde sonrió contento, quizás no era algo que esperaba con ansias, pero aquella oferta tan tentadora era la más adecuada para el momento en el que vivía actualmente. Quizás alejarse un poco de Daphne, de su casa, del Ministerio y aislarse en el colegio Hogwarts era una de las opciones más viables que podía decirse le ayudarían a superar aquel dolor que tanto cargaba en su corazón.

**_Querida:_**

**_Quisiera antes de cualquier cosa pedirte una sincera disculpa por mi comportamiento tan grosero de hace unas horas, estoy totalmente arrepentido y sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo, aunque haya momentos en lo que tu fama de Slytherin salga a la luz._**

**_Por otro lado, te escribo para avisarte educadamente que está noche no dormiré en Londres y me iré a la villa de Hogsmade, verás, me ha llegado una carta de la directora Mcgonagall y me han ofrecido el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto que aceptaré esperando que está decisión me ayude a superar de una vez por todas aquel dilema que tantos problemas nos ha causado últimamente._**

**_Te quiere _**

**_Harry Potter._**

Doblando cuidadosamente aquella carta la colocó en un sobre amarillo, la llevo con cuidado hasta donde estaba "Snarkle" la nueva lechuza de la casa y le indico llevársela a su esposa.

-o-o-

**_A Ginebra Molly Weasley_**

**_Habitación 2, Segundo Piso, Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole_**

**_Estimada Ginebra Weasley, el motivo de esta carta es informarle que actualmente el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuenta con una vacante de profesora para la asignatura de Encantamientos, puesto para el cual, usted ha sido la única cubrir capaz de cubrir todas las expectativas que el colegio necesita._**

**_Si está de acuerdo en tomar el puesto, lo espero el día de mañana a las diez de la mañana en el pub "Cabeza de Puerco" de la villa de Hogsmade para una breve entrevista._**

**_Se despide sinceramente._**

**_Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall._**

**_Directora de Hogwarts._**

Dobló cautelosamente aquella carta que había llegado hacia unos momentos, ¿ella profesora de Hogwarts?, pues si lo pensaba bien, aquella no era una mala idea, al contrario parecía ser la mejor solución para la situación emocional que vivía actualmente y es que aprovechar un aislamiento como el que aquel colegio podía ofrecer era una cosa ideal para encontrar muchas respuestas a las preguntas que desde hacía dos horas habían invadido su mente sin cesar.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.


	2. Hogwarts

La historia se habia borrado y la tuve que dar de alta nuevamente, no se porque suceden esas cosas... yo venia a subir el cap nuevo y me tope con esa novedad... AGRADEZCO profundamente a dos personitas que me dejaron review.. lo siento.. no se que paso con el fanfiction.. de eshooo tmb batalle mucho para subir este cap...

After All.

**Capítulo 2**

Harry Potter caminaba tranquilamente por las desiertas calles de Hogsmade y es que el año escolar había terminado hacia semanas y ahora nadie parecía querer andar en aquel pueblo hasta que iniciara el año nuevamente. Algunos dependientes de los negocios de la villa le saludaban con cortesía al verle pasar, se preparaban para el día de trabajo que iniciaba a tan temprana hora de la mañana, eran apenas las ocho.

–Bienvenido muchacho – saludó cordialmente una bruja de nombre Anabeth –no somos Hogwarts pero el pequeño "Charlotte" puede ofrecerte un desayuno memorable –

–Entonces, ni hablar – detuvo su andar y sonriendo entró en aquel lugar, donde la misma mujer sonriente comenzó a apurar a dos magos más que aún acomodaban el lugar cuando Harry entraba.

Tiempo después los ojos de Harry intentaban luchar por mantenerse abiertos, se sentía tan satisfecho con todo lo que había comido aquella mañana que Daphne se molestaría con solo ver que aquel día había roto su dieta. Dejo las monedas correspondientes al pago de su desayuno y una justa propina para el mesero que lo había atendido y sonriente dejo el lugar. Tras estar caminando pudo ver a Minerva Mcgonagall con su rostro severo mirar el viejo reloj de una torre del edificio central de Hogsmade y es que aquella mujer odiaba las impuntualidades.

–Buenos días señor Potter – dijo la mujer al verlo llegar –veo que se ha atraso unos minutos –

–Pero si solo han sido unos pocos minutos – dijo sonriente, Minerva sin embargo, no sonrió –estaba aquí a varios locales probando un magnífico desayuno –

–Si aún fueras alumno te hubiera quitado por lo menos cinco puntos – dijo malhumorada, Harry miro el reloj de la torre y comprendió que había sucedido, eran las nueve y quince –oh cuanto lo lamento profesora, no me percate de la hora –

–Será mejor que entremos y charlemos un poco – dijo –tengo una cita a las diez de la mañana y no quisiera atrasarla por su irresponsabilidad – Harry sonrió nostálgico, aquella mujer era sin duda su mentora y jefa de casa y al parecer ni el mismo tiempo había apaciguado el carácter de aquella bruja.

Harry y Mcgonagall estuvieron charlando amenamente y al final habían quedado totalmente claras todas las condiciones para que Harry ocupase el puesto de profesor de DCAO, la cual, tras una acalorada discusión finalmente había pasado a llamarse Defensa Mágica. La directora de Hogwarts sonriendo por haber cerrado un buen trato, de un curioso bolsillo saco varios libros y pergaminos los cuales entregó al moreno.

–Es importante que recuerdes que deberás estar en el colegio dentro de un mes, el colegio sufrirá algunas remodelaciones este año por la reforma educativa y quisiera tener el apoyo de todos mis maestros – dijo severamente –y recuerda también que no puedes echarte para atrás, acabas de firmar un contrato vinculante por un año y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió y dando un hondo suspiro se desapareció del lugar.

Justo cuando el moreno hubo de desaparecerse una mujer de cabellos rojizos entró sonriente ha aquel lugar, Mcgonagall sonriente la invitó a sentarse al mismo lugar donde anteriormente había cerrado tratos con Harry Potter.

– ¿Está entonces totalmente dispuesta a firmar este contrato? – Minerva Mcgonagall señaló un pergamino que yacía en las manos de la pelirroja.

Ginny miro sumamente pensativa aquel contrato, su padre le había dicho que los contratos eran vinculantes debido a políticas del colegio en los cuales la propia institución se amparaba ante situaciones de irresponsabilidad. Seguía meditando un poco, mientras Mcgonagall pedía un trago de licor de menta, estaba por obligarse a pasar un año entero dentro del colegio Hogwarts.

–Claro que sí –dijo finalmente pasando su varita por encima de aquel pergamino, hubo un pequeño destello y el nombre de Ginebra Weasley quedo grabado en aquel contrato.

-o-o-

Hermione Granger miraba con suma preocupación al chico que tomaba un poco de café, su mano temblaba en su regazo mientras procuraba ocultar su nerviosismo revolviendo su propio café con la otra mano. Su amigo Harry Potter estaba ahí, contándole lo sucedido aquella mañana con Minerva Mcgonagall y la castaña no podía más que quedarse muda y escuchar.

– ¿Y has firmado entonces? – preguntó preocupada.

–Sin necesidad de pensármelo – sonrió alegre –claro que nunca me vi dando clases en Hogwarts, pero tal parece que el destino es caprichoso –

–Muy caprichoso – dijo Hermione de pronto meneando la cabeza.

– ¿Sucede algo Herms? – Harry alzó una ceja.

–Nada – soltó un hondo suspiro –solo espero que esto sea para bien – dijo para sí misma.

– ¿Herms? – nuevamente le miraba con preocupación.

–Debo irme Harry, tengo unas cosas que comprar – se puso de pie –estoy sumamente alegre de que estés tan contento, tenía tiempo de no verte de esta manera –

– ¿Es que no lo ves? – Sonrió poniéndose de pie –alguien haya arriba me ha dado una gran oportunidad para poner en orden mis ideas y mejorar la relación con mi esposa –

– ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – le dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Claro –

–Solo… – sonrió misteriosamente –tómalo con mucha calma –

– ¿Qué hay que tomar con calma? – le miro confundido, sin embargo, Hermione le dio un efusivo abrazo y se fue tan rápido que Harry apenas y pudo alcanzarla para preguntarle que había sido aquello.

**Un mes después.**

Una mujer de cabellos rojos caminaba tan a prisa por los pasillos del colegio, había llegado retrasada para la junta de inicio de labores, Mcgonagall si que iba a matarla en su primer día de trabajo. Podía escuchar el murmullo de algunos cuadros, finalmente pudo ver la puerta del comedor, había llegado al fin cuando un sonoro pum se escuchó y la mujer chocó con alguien.

–Fíjate por donde… – quedo completamente estática en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente – ¿tú? – preguntó sorprendida.

– ¿Weasley? – el hombre estaba igualmente sorprendido.

Ahí estaban frente a frente, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley volvían a encontrarse y está vez no había ninguna Daphne Greengrass, ni ningún Robert Morgan para alivianar la tensión que se había creado en aquel momento. La pelirroja seguía estática en su lugar, mientras Harry solo la miraba con suma cautela.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue la primera en preguntar recuperando la compostura.

–Yo podría preguntar lo mismo – dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Estas siguiéndome? – le reclamó –porque si es así, sabes que puedo… –

–Señor Potter – una voz los hizo girarse hacia el Gran Comedor –Señorita Weasley, que bueno que han llegado –

Minerva Mcgonagall caminaba hacia ellos mientras un sonriente Neville Longbottom y una curiosa Luna Lovegood caminaban a espaldas de la directora de Hogwarts. La tensión que había entre Harry y Ginny pareció haberse liberado un poco con la llegada de aquella bruja y sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

–Harry, amigo – saludo Neville –estoy sumamente contento de que hayas aceptado el puesto de Defensa Mágica – Ginny Weasley miro con los ojos como platos al moreno.

–Lo mismo puede decirse de la nueva profesora de Encantamientos – Luna abrazaba a una sorprendida pelirroja, mientras Neville pasaba un brazo por los hombros de un estático Harry Potter.

La cabeza de Harry giraba como loca, ahí estaba nuevamente aquella mujer de la que tanto quería alejarse y ahora por azares del destino, volvían a encontrarse y está vez para permanecer juntos por un año entero, ¿era una broma?, una sensación de amargura comenzó a revolverle el estomago, aquello no podía ser posible, él no había ido ahí para tener que lidiar con la persona que le ocasionaba tantos problemas emocionales desde hacía un mes sino todo lo contrario.

La mente de Ginny Weasley no distaba mucho de la de Harry, su pecho subía y bajaba con una rapidez insospechada que si Luna se diera la oportunidad podría sentirla sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo. Estaba totalmente consternada, aquello no era lo que realmente esperaba, ¿cómo iba ella a imaginarse algo como aquello?, ahora no solo resolvería sus problemas, sino todo lo contrario.

–Ya completo el cuerpo de profesorado – Minerva miraba a todos los profesores de Hogwarts –es hora de comenzar con la remodelación y acoplamiento de aulas – dando un sencillo movimiento de varita apareció algunos planos que comenzaron a flotar frente a cada profesor –cada plano contiene las indicaciones para sus tareas diarias de aquí hasta un mes que es cuando comienzan las clases del colegio, Harry, cómo tú serás el jefe de la casa Gryffindor podrás ocupar la torre como tus aposentos hasta nuevo aviso; Luna podrás hacer lo mismo con la torre de Ravenclaw; Neville harás lo tuyo con las habitaciones de los Hufflepuff y obviamente Horace podrá permitirse lo mismo con las mazmorras de los Slytherin –

–Entendido – el primero en tomar su plano e irse fue Horace Slughorn.

–Como usted en sus tiempos de estudiante fue considerada como Gryffindor – dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Ginny –sus habitaciones serán los dormitorios de damas de la torre de su casa, señorita, ¿no está usted contenta? – dijo sonriendo, sin embargo, Harry y Ginny se miraban alternativamente con resentimiento, aquello era una mala idea.

–Ofrecería que te quedarás en las habitaciones de Ravenclaw –dijo Luna, Ginny suspiro y estaba por responder cuando Luna prosiguió hablando –pero sé que estarías mucho más cómoda en tu antiguo dormitorio – tomó su plano y se marchó.

Para cuando Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta, solo estaban ellos dos, Neville había desaparecido misteriosamente y Mcgonagall ya no estaba. –Ni pienses que dormiré en la torre contigo Potter – dijo la pelirroja.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiero que duermas ahí? – Dijo con enojo –por mi puedes quedarte con toda la torre, está misma noche me largo de aquí –

–Pues déjame decirte que la que se va soy yo – le contestó –señor jefe de la casa Gryffindor –

–No puedes hacer eso, yo he decidido irme, tú puedes quedarte con la torre, con la jefatura de la casa y con todo lo que quieras – dijo dándose la media vuelta –no quiero pasar ni un minuto más aquí –

–Veo que he llegado en el momento exacto de una discusión – dijo Neville –y no quisiera sonar entrometido, pero ninguno de los dos puede irse –

–Neville tiene toda la razón – Luna había nuevamente aparecido –si no lo recuerdan firmaron un contrato vinculante por un año, así que ninguno de los dos puede irse – tanto Harry como Ginny tomaron sus respectivos planos y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda miraba como Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley discutían acaloradamente en la entrada a la torre Gryffindor, aunque la discusión iba muy pareja solo Harry bajaba la mirada cada que Ginny decía algo intenso. Al final tras un arbitraje de la misma dama gorda, los tres llegaron al acuerdo que la torre Gryffindor no necesitaba de una contraseña mientras ellos dos estuvieran ahí.

–Maldita sea mi suerte – dijo Harry cuando se encontraba en el que fuera su antiguo dormitorio, saco su varita mágica, dio un sencillo movimiento y al cabo de unos segundos, la habitación se modificó totalmente, ahora era una habitación individual con todos los aditamentos que él necesitaba.

La mañana llegó tan rápido que Harry tardo un poco en despertarse, tenía un severo dolor de cabeza y es que la carta de respuesta de su esposa no había sido nada buena y alentadora, al contrario, amenazaba, insultaba y por si fuera poco obligaba. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche mirando por la ventana como el bosque prohibido se movía inquieto debajo y como siempre, sus copas de whiskey no podían faltarle.

–Solo será un mes y luego ella y yo no volveremos a vernos más que lo necesario – dijo levantándose completamente –solo un mes… – se deshizo de su bata de dormir y tomó camino al baño de la habitación.

-o-o-

_Debes tomar las cosas con mucha calma Ginny, sé que podrá ser difícil y sonará muy absurdo, pero quizás el propio destino está probándote, si Harry realmente no es para ti, entonces tienes grandes oportunidades para superarlo, lo mismo sucederá con él, sé que será complicado trabajar con quien "tanto daño" te hace, pero las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón y quizás viéndose uno al otro, de una forma tan "común", pues en cierta manera puede resultar beneficioso en el aspecto de que podrán dejarse claras las cosas uno con otro y superarse finalmente._

_Te quiere y te desea suerte._

_Hermione Granger_

–Como si fuera tan simple – dijo doblando la carta y colocándola en un cajón –aunque quizás Hermione tenga mucha razón – se miro al espejo y dio los últimos toques a su forma de vestir aquel día.

Salió de su habitación y al llegar a la sala común pudo ver a Harry trabajando sobre la chimenea, recitaba algunos conjuros con rapidez y la chimenea poco a poco iba cambiando su apariencia hasta quedar convertida en el rostro de un león. El plano de trabajo de Harry flotaba a escasos metros.

–Buenos días Potter – saludó la pelirroja cuando el moreno se percato de que tenía compañía.

–Weasley – le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió irse de la sala común.

En el comedor, Mcgonagall platicaba animadamente con Madame Pompfrey, la enfermera del colegio mientras un sonriente Hagrid anunciaba su llegada ante Neville que discutía tranquilamente con Luna. Ginny llegó hasta un lugar vacío a lado de Neville y decidió sentarse, al cabo de unos minutos, Harry Potter apareció en el umbral de la puerta, iba vestido en unos sencillos jeans y una playera muggle, llevaba la varita en uno de sus bolsillos y leía tranquilamente un ejemplar del Profeta.

–Harry – Hagrid hizo partícipe a todos de la llegada del moreno –que bueno verte muchacho –

–Hagrid – saludo cordialmente cerrando su periódico – ¿has llegado apenas hoy? –

–He tenido que hacer unas diligencias por eso no me encontraba ayer aquí en el colegio – lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

La mesa era diferente a como estaba siempre cuando estaban los alumnos, ahora era un comedor en forma de rectángulo, Mcgonagall se encontraba en un extremo y en el otro se encontraba el centauro Firenze. La distribución era de tal forma que Harry y Ginny quedaron de frente.

–Veo que tu trabajo como auror ha dejado muchas huellas en ti muchacho – dijo Hagrid –todavía recuerdo cuando eres tan flaco y debilucho – se burló.

–Gracias Hagrid – dijo sonriente –pero todo es cuestión de cuidarse y comer sanamente, mi esposa me lo recuerda todos los días –

–Se me olvidaba que eres ya todo un hombre casado – dijo, Harry miro con una sonrisa triunfante a Ginny que se encontraba entre Luna y Neville.

–Felizmente casado – dijo sonriente mientras se servía un poco de zumo de calabaza.

– ¿Ah sí, Harry? – preguntó Luna, el moreno levanto su mirada y enfocó a la rubia.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo alzando una ceja.

–No es que sea yo una entrometida, pero, no fuiste tú quien recibió un vociferador nada alentador de tu esposa ayer por la noche – Ginny soltó una risilla burlona, Luna miraba a Harry tomarse de golpe su trago de jugo, Hagrid le dio una palmadita.

– ¿Me estás espiando Luna? – dijo irritado.

–Bueno, no es que pueda evitarse no escuchar un vociferador mientras pasas por el vestíbulo, ¿oh sí? – le respondió tranquilamente.

–Pero de todas maneras Luna – dijo Neville –ya te he dicho que es de muy mala educación ser tan… indiscreta –

– ¿He sido indiscreta Harry? – preguntó inquieta.

–No, no lo has sido Luna – dijo mientras mordía una tostada –yo he sido el que no entiende que Hogwarts tiene más inquilinos – se disculpo con los demás, se puso de pie llevándose consigo la tostada que comía y se fue de ahí.

Caminaba a prisa y evitaba no detenerse ante los gritos de Luna, se sentía nuevamente enfurecido, comprendía que quiso pasarse de listo insinuando que era feliz en su matrimonio, lo cual no era cierto, pues en esos momentos estaba pasando por una severa crisis que como bien había dicho Luna, su esposa se había encargado de recordárselo con un vociferador la noche anterior. Luna era una excelente amiga, pero a veces resultaba ser indiscreta y directa que ocasionaba uno que otro problema, pero aquella era su forma de ser y en cierta manera ero lo más asombroso de ella.

–Así que problemas, ¿eh? – una voz distrajo a Harry de su caminar, Hagrid lo había alcanzado al salir del comedor.

–No – dijo deteniéndose de pronto –es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en los campos de quidditch que quizás me lleven todo el día –

–Quizás nunca he sido muy inteligente – sonrió –pero si puedo saber cuándo me mientes Harry, ¿recuerdas que conviví contigo en tu etapa de estudiante? –

–Hagrid no… – decía bajando su mirada.

–Te invito a tomar un poco de té en mi cabaña – lo invito a seguirlo.

Harry caminaba detrás de Hagrid con nostalgia, se sentía estudiante otra vez yendo hacia el lugar donde muchas veces había pasado grandes momentos, sin embargo, esta vez el tiempo era cruel al recordarle ahora ya no era aquel muchacho con ningún problema más que tener a Voldemort queriendo arruinarle la vida; no, ahora era un hombre de 27 con severos problemas personales al que no le quedaba de otra más que amargarse consigo mismo y con los demás.

– ¿Y Fang? – preguntó cuando entrar a la cabaña.

–Mi pequeño Fang ya no está – dijo con melancolía –diferente a nosotros los seres mágicos, Fang solo era un perro muggle que no tenía el privilegio de ser tan viejo –

–Lo siento mucho Hagrid – dijo apenado al ver como el guardabosques comenzó a lagrimear.

Hagrid encendió un poco de fuego en la chimenea para poner encima su vieja tetera, Harry se acomodo en su habitual sillón y pudo ver al semi gigante afinarse la garganta.

–El que no tengamos mucho contacto últimamente – dijo Hagrid –no quiere decir que no pueda darme cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor tuyo, Harry–

–Pues no te equivocas Hagrid – dijo con tranquilidad –mi situación personal no es la más bonita actualmente –

– ¿La señorita Weasley tiene algo que ver, Harry? – Dijo de pronto, Harry se mordió el labio y el guardabosques sonrió –aún me cuestiono porque tú y ella decidieron separarse y tomar diferentes caminos –

–Fue una decisión que tomamos los dos – contestó –ella no confiaba en mí y yo me deje envolver por intrigas haciéndome tener muchas dudas –

–Cosas que bien pudieron solucionar dándose la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas desde un principio– Hagrid ya estaba sirviendo las copas de té –ahora ustedes mismos se han envuelto en una red impresionante de dolor y mentiras que ambos están pagado las consecuencias –

Harry tomó su taza de té y miro con suma sorpresa a Hagrid, aquel hombre jamás se había distinguido por ser tan centrado y elocuente, de hecho Hagrid nunca había sido tan consejero como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Aunque si podía admitir que quizás el guardabosques con el pasar del tiempo había madurado un poco más y es que también el tiempo había sido duro con él, la barba mostraba toques blancos en algunas partes y su rostro se estaba arrugando un poco más.

–Sé que puede sonarte muy extraño que yo esté diciéndote cosas tan interesantes – sonrió –nunca he sido muy bueno para esto, de hecho siempre me la pasaba metiendo la pata en vez de arreglar las cosas… –

–Digamos que solo eras o eres un poco despistado cuando tomas una que otra copita –

–La verdad es que me siento mal al verte tan destrozado muchacho – dijo –tú, el mago más valiente y fuerte de todos los tiempos, el que derrotó a quien tu sabes y que ha hecho grandes cosas –

–A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y tener a Voldemort siguiéndome los talones, era más agradable que ahora – bajo la mirada.

–Ver a la gente llena de miedo, sufrimiento y dolor, ¿es agradable? – su voz sonó con enojo.

–No me malentiendas, Hagrid – dio un sorbo a su taza de té –es solo que las cosas eran más sencillas para mí en aquel entonces –

– ¿Es obvio no? – Hagrid sonrió –eras tan solo un adolescente que podía tomar las cosas tan fácilmente y mandarlas a la basura si temer las consecuencias –

–Quizás… –

–Hoy no puedes tirar las cosas a la basura así como así, ¿verdad? – dijo, Harry asintió –ni tampoco puedes enojarte y olvidar fácilmente –

–No sé qué hacer… – dijo de pronto –estoy a punto de estallar –

Hagrid se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Harry, el moreno jefe de la casa de Gryffindor se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo, quizás no era una cosa tan común entre dos hombres, pero Hagrid era un gran amigo, podría considerarlo como aquel tío maravilloso que no podía faltar en toda familia.

–Pues mira Harry – dijo de pronto –no sé qué problema sea el que tengas con Ginny, pero recuerda que ambos ahora son colegas y por más que no puedan verse el uno con el otro debe de existir un pequeño grado de respeto, tuviste frente a ti uno de los ejemplos más grandes –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó

–Minerva y Severus no eran grandes amigos – dijo Hagrid –sin embargo, ambos se respetaban uno al otro de cierta forma – Harry tomo otro sorbo de té y disculpándose con Hagrid tomó camino hacia los campos que quidditch que no estaban lejos de su cabaña.

-o-o-

El trabajo que tenía que hacer en el campo de quidditch no era tan fácil como había supuesto, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor mientras apuntaba con su varita a tres enorme podadoras de césped, en realidad la magia usada para retocar el estadio había sido tan asombrosa como la que tuvo que usar en Grimmauld Place para hacerla un cálido hogar de pareja.

– ¿Qué no se supone que el campo había sido remodelado después de la guerra? – le preguntó a Mcgonagall cuando está se había aparecido por el campo.

–En efecto, Potter – dijo –pero desde entonces a la fecha han pasado diez años, ¿en verdad crees que estará igual luego de diez años de juegos? –

–Supongo que no – le sonrió y apunto hacia unas escobas que barrían por si solas las butacas de los palcos.

–Lo interesante es que sepas usar magníficos hechizos para la limpieza, Potter – dijo al moverse un poco para dejar pasar a una hilera de unos botes marchando hacia los postes de gol que aún faltaban por pintarse, las brochas hacían lo mismo, iban formaditas atrás de los botes rumbo al mismo destino –Molly Weasley estaría encantada con que le enseñaras unos pocos de esos encantamientos que haces – se fue de ahí riendo.

-o-o-

El Gran Comedor, ahora comedor de los profesores de Hogwarts estaba abarrotado por todos, a excepción de Harry, que tampoco se había presentado a la hora de la comida. Minerva había dado comienzo con el banquete de la cena con el sencillo discurso de que las remodelaciones iban de maravilla.

– ¿Crees que Harry aún este molesto conmigo, Neville? – preguntó Luna con inquietud mirando hacia el lugar vacío entre Hagrid y Horace Slughorn.

–Pues fuiste algo imprudente… quizás… – comenzó a decir Neville.

Ginny miraba con detenimiento a sus dos amigos que comenzaban a discutir sobre si Luna había sido mala con Harry, debía admitir que se sintió aliviada al ver como Luna en cierta manera hacia avergonzar a Harry, sabía que el comentario iba dirigido directamente a ella con alguna mala intención y por eso le alegraba. Pero debía admitir algo más, jamás había visto tal tristeza en el rostro de Harry, incluso desde su separación, ¿era verdad que Potter estaba pasado por momentos espantosos en su matrimonio con Daphne?, quizás solo eran de esos problemas que todas las parejas tenían y que con un poco de tiempo se solucionaban, pero lo cierto era, que Harry se vio por demás afectado.

–Has estado muy callada Ginny – dijo Neville – ¿has tenido un mal día con las remodelaciones? –

–Solo un poco de… – no pudo continuar porque Harry Potter entró haciendo un ruido intenso, se veía notablemente encolerizado.

Todos miraron al moreno que maldecía por lo bajo, lo más sorprendente era que no se había percatado de su apariencia, la cual era totalmente un desastre, ya no llevaba la camisa de "Magic Place" que le habían visto en la mañana, su jean parecía haber sido destrozado por un perro; su pecho estaba arañado, pues estaba rojo, sus gafas estaban torcidas y su rostro estaba lleno de lodo; cojeaba y se sostenía un brazo, su varita estaba misteriosamente colocada encima de su oído.

–Fue un desastre – dijo mirando a los presentes, dicho esto cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo.

La primera en reaccionar fue Madame Pompfrey que de inmediato corrió hacia donde había caído Harry, Neville también se puso de pie de un salto y se acerco hasta donde estaba el profesor de Defensa. Mcgonagall viendo las miradas curiosas de Ginny, Luna, Sinistra y Trelawney sobre el semidesnudo cuerpo de Harry, meneo la cabeza e hizo que apareciera una túnica para cubrirlo. Hagrid, Horace y Firenze se había ofrecido a ir a verificar el campo de quidittch que era el lugar donde Harry había pasado todo el día para revisarlo y ver qué había sucedido.

La noche avanzaba y Harry permanecía inconsciente en la enfermería al cuidado de Pompfrey, los resultados de la incursión de Hagrid no habían arrojado nada claro, solo que el campo de quidditch estaba maravillosamente listo.

– ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – le preguntaba Neville a Mcgonagall, ambos estaban en la enfermería cuidando a Harry.

–No lo sé – admitió con severidad –yo lo he visto esta mañana haciendo hechizos muy interesantes mientras arreglaba el campo, no entiendo que pudo dejarlo en tan deplorable estado –

Sin embargo la respuesta llegó con Luna Lovegood seguida de Ginny Weasley, las dos mujeres caminaban a paso veloz hacia Minerva Mcgonagall –Directora tenemos un gran problema – dijo Luna tomando un poco de aire.

– ¿Qué sucede? – dijo al ver el estado de las dos.

–Hagrid está allá abajo intentando solucionar el asunto – dijo –al parecer ha habido problemas entre los centauros y unos hombres lobos –

– ¿Centauros?, ¿Hombres Lobos? – se puso de pie con rapidez, se colocó el sombrero que descansaba en sus piernas y de inmediato salió de ahí.

–Iré a acompañar a Minerva – dijo Luna –después de todo, soy la profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – la rubia nuevamente corrió hacia la puerta, Ginny miro a Harry que dormía profundamente y luego a Neville que solo negaba con la cabeza.

–Le dije a la profesora Mcgonagall que no debíamos intentar remodelar el bosque prohibido, pero le ha ordenado a Hagrid limitar algunas partes y… – decía con preocupación –quizás eso haya ocasionado el conflicto –

–Pues según Firenze – Ginny se sentó donde estaba Mcgonagall, cerró los ojos un momentos, había sentido algo muy curioso en el estomago –ha sucedido está tarde, un hombre lobo llamado Hank ha insultado a Bane, éste se encolerizo y se armo el lío; Harry, que se encontraba terminando de arreglar el campo de quidditch escuchó la disputa e intervino, todo fue un caos, Harry pudo someter a unos cuantos hombres lobos que lo atacaron al verlo, los centauros defendieron a Harry, otros también lo atacaron… –

–Ni siendo profesor, puede evitar verse en medio de los problemas, ¿verdad? – Pudo ver a Ginny asentir con nostalgia –aún no puedo entender cómo es que una gran persona como Harry pueda verse tan triste y amargado – esta vez, Ginny disculpándose se puso de pie y se fue de ahí dejando confundido de Neville.

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, Neville aún seguía a su lado, se había quedado vigilándolo toda la noche. –Al fin despiertas, Harry – le dijo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó aún soñoliento.

–Pues que has llegado hecho un lío ayer al gran comedor y luego te desplomaste y ahora estás aquí – dijo sonriente –pero Poppy ha hecho un gran trabajo y dijo que quizás hoy por la tarde puedas irte a la torre Gryffindor a descansar –

–Vaya – dijo –pensé nunca volver a estar en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts –

–Es como si estuvieras en casa, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió –yo siempre he sido fanático de la Herbología y cuando la profesora Pomona se fue y Mcgonagall vino a mí para invitarme a ser parte del cuerpo de profesorado, no le podía creer; Hannah, mi esposa no se la podía creer tampoco y se puso tan contenta que regalo media docena de copas de whiskey de fuego de la taberna – decía con emoción – ¿sabes porque acepte el puesto? –

–No, no lo sé – contestó interesado.

–Por que algo dentro de mí siempre quiso regresar aquí, ¿sabes? – Sonrió –Hogwarts fue un lugar muy especial para mí y estar aquí, como profesor es como haber vuelto a casa luego de un largo viaje –

Harry y Neville mataron el tiempo contando anécdotas curiosas de Hogwarts y aunque pudiera sonar extraño, del propio matrimonio. –Hannah está emocionada desde que una prima lejana le pidió ser madrina de su hija; me ha pedido tantas veces que tengamos familia –

– ¿Y por qué no has dado el gran paso? – preguntó Harry nuevamente con interés.

–Traer un bebé al mundo en estos momentos sería complicado, Hannah trabaja como una loca en el Caldero Chorreante y yo paso casi todo el año en Hogwarts – decía –creo que es algo que los dos deseamos, pero también ambos sabemos que no es el momento adecuado, no aún, ¿me entiendes? –

–Daphne no desea tener familia – dijo de pronto –debo aceptar que es algo desquiciada con su figura, cosa que agradezco – Harry pilló a Neville que se había puesto colorado de pronto.

–Tu esposa es muy atractiva – admitió.

–Y tienes muchas habilidades en la cama – sonrió, Neville se puso más colorado aún –pero creo que últimamente hemos encontrado más diferencias que coincidencias entre nosotros – admitió con tristeza

– ¿Piensas divorciarte de ella? – preguntó Neville con seriedad.

–Yo en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas – dijo, miro a Neville con intensidad –pero… creo que últimamente he notado que todas las decisiones que he tomado han sido erróneas –

–Entonces, si piensas divorciarte – insistió Neville.

–Pues yo no lo deseo – dijo –Daphne tendrá sus cosas, pero me ha ayudado mucho y ha sido una buena compañera y amante… – decía.

–No me has dado una respuesta clara, amigo – le dijo.

–Ella me ha mandado un vociferador, la noche que llegué aquí, decía que si quiero arreglar nuestro matrimonio debo dejar mi trabajo en Hogwarts, alejarme de Ginebra e irnos lejos de Londres – dijo –le he respondido que eso es imposible por el contrato vinculante… –

–Y lo es – le interrumpió.

–Ya lo sé – le dijo –pero está histérica, como no deje el trabajo ella me mando otro vociferador pidiendo el divorcio y yo la verdad… –

–Quieres que ocurra – terminó por Harry, el moreno lo miro con extrema sorpresa y luego asintió tranquilamente, Neville sonrió misteriosamente y cuando estaba por hablar, Luna Lovegood entró al lugar.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.


	3. Discusión

Este me ha quedado cortito... saludos a todas las chicas de Chocolate y Menta.. el mejor foro Harry y Ginny...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Un muy molesto Harry Potter amenazaba con su varita a Bane y a Hank, ambos estaban bien separados uno del otro y se miraban a muerte, sin embargo, solo estaban ahí ellos dos y Harry.

–Puedo lanzarles miles de hechizos – dijo firme –realmente se lo merecen –

–Cállate, estos no son asuntos tuyos – dijo Hank, el hombre lobo y soltó un rugido intimidante.

Hubo un intento de ataque y Harry sin hacer mucho esfuerzo hizo aparecer unas cuerdas de su varita que se arrastraron como serpientes hacia ambas criaturas, éstos, asombrados por la velocidad del mago intentaron evadirlas pero fue imposible, ahora se hallaban atados totalmente y Harry reía en medio de ellos.

–Veo que como admirables criaturas que son – dijo Harry con sarna –no pueden dejar de demostrar que son bestias salvajes – aquello pareció ofender enormemente a Hank, Bane solamente soltó un relinchido furioso.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Hank con enojo – ¿Qué diantres esperas lograr? –

–Como pueden darse cuenta, ahora soy yo quien se encarga de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y como encargado de la seguridad del colegio no puedo permitir que dos criaturas tan magníficas y tan mortales se estén queriendo matar unos con otros solo por un pequeño pedazo de territorio – dijo con firmeza –yo he caído preso de un intenso enfrentamiento entre ustedes y por fortuna he logrado salir con vida, no quiero pensar en los pobres alumnos que puedan quedar en medio de una cruzada –

–Pues siempre se lo dije a Dumbledore – dijo Bane –no se metan con el bosque y el bosque no se meterá con ustedes –

–El hecho aquí que un bosque es un bosque – le dijo directamente al centauro –por siglos enteros los magos y las criaturas del bosque han convivido con armonía, no seremos nosotros los que cambiemos tantos años de historia –

–No puedes impedir que… –

–No, no puedo – interrumpió a Hank –pero tampoco puedo permitir que cosas como estás sucedan, así que les tengo una advertencia muy directa a ustedes dos y sus respectivas pandillas – nuevamente Hank se vio notoriamente ofendido, Bane también.

– ¿Qué pretendes? –

–Sabes, cuando es auror por bastante tiempo, aprende cosas – decía –hechizos y maldiciones capaces de matar a hombres lobos y centauros antes de que puedan decir, "carajo" –

–No estarás diciendo que… – decía Bane.

–Si ustedes dos vuelven a armarse un lío de aquellos – dijo con firmeza –no tendré compasión y yo mismo me encargaré de que la seguridad de Hogwarts prevalezca, ¿quedo claro? –

–Niñato engreído – de la varita de Harry salió un rayo naranja que paso zumbando el oído de Hank, este, miro aterrado a Harry que lo apuntaba.

–Falle – dijo con severidad e iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando el propio hombre lobo prometió no volver a pelearse con los centauros siempre y cuando estos no se acercarán a las faldas de la montaña, cosa que Harry aseguró y que aunque Bane dudo en aceptar, al final había aceptado con la condición de que los lobos no saldrían de las faldas de las montañas.

Harry se fue de ahí sin siquiera dignarse a deshacer el hechizo de sus cuerdas, aquellos dos se las ingeniarían. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta el castillo y cuando paso por la entrada de la casa de Hagrid pudo ver en la parte alta de la colina, una larga melena rubia meneándose con el viento, la mujer que le esperaba tenía el rostro encolerizado y su mirada parecía dispuesta a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-o-o-

Ginny miraba con desdén su reflejo en el espejo del baño de damas de los dormitorios, su blusa estaba entreabierta sensualmente y su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas daban una vaga idea de la situación por la que había pasado. Se había quedado dormida en la sala común y de pronto se vio presa de un sueño erótico muy real en el que Harry Potter la hacía suya en aquella sala y tras un apasionado encuentro le pedía que fueran amantes, ella había aceptado y habían destrozado la sala común.

–Maldito seas Potter – dijo echándose agua en la cara, se acomodó la blusa y miro con detenimiento su reflejo otra vez.

Llevaba ya tres días en Hogwarts y aunque había varios momentos de tensión memorables entre ella y Harry, las cosas iban marchando bien, de hecho pasando por alto el sueño que acababa de tener, la situación personal entre ella y Harry había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora al parecer, Harry tenía muchos problemas personales que no la involucraban y eso aliviaba el que ambos tuvieran un enfrentamiento. Hermione tenía razón, aquella si había sido una decisión acertada, pues al verse tan continuamente, o al menos un poco más seguido, ambos iban superándose poco a poco y quizás eso fuera realmente lo mejor, al menos eso pensaba ella; aunque el sueño que había tenido decía todo lo contrario, es más, aquel sueño solo aseguraba que ella en realidad…. Maldiciendo nuevamente se echo agua y se acomodo sus ropas que ese día eran muy muggles, salió del baño, bajo, pero no pudo bajar más, dos personas discutían acaloradamente en la sala común.

–Entiende que un contrato vinculante es algo irrompible – oyó que decían con tranquilidad.

–Esas son puras mentiras – gritaban –no me vengas con esos cuentos ahora Potter, no me digas que no fuiste auror y no conoces perfectamente como evadir estos encantamientos –

–Pues sinceramente no – dijo Harry –hasta tú misma debes de saberlo, ¿Cuándo has podido deshacerte del contrato entre tu hermana y tú? –

–No me cambies el tema – decía –no me vengas con… eso es diferente, amor – dijo.

Ginny se percato de que sin duda Harry discutía con Daphne Greengrass, su esposa, no sabía cómo había hecho Harry para que una Slytherin estuviera ahí, "que idiota, él es jefe de la casa", pensó y estaba por retirarse cuando una nueva oleada de gritos la hizo detenerse.

–Ya me cansé de tus intrigas, tus asquerosos celos y tus reclamos – esta vez, Harry gritaba encolerizado.

– ¿Yo soy la culpable? – dijo indignada.

–Cuantas veces te dije que lo que quería era olvidar a Ginny, cuantas veces te pedí que me ayudarás… ¿Qué hacías, _amor_? – aquella última frase sonó burlona.

–Yo no… –

–Claro, empezabas a decir tantas burradas, qué no podías compararte con esa pelirroja, qué ella era mejor que tú y por eso yo no te amaba – le gritó – ¿lo recuerdas? –

–Pero esas cosas no… –

–No, Daphne, no – la interrumpió –has puesto el dedo en el reglón y ahora, ahora vamos a dejar las cosas en claro de una vez –

– ¿No comprendes mi situación? – dijo conteniendo el llanto –como te sentirías si tu marido estuviera todo el día con la que fue el amor de su vida y que en cualquier momento aquello que fue vuelva a ser – grito mordaz, Ginny escaleras arriba tragó saliva.

– ¿Lo ves? – dijo –ahora comprendo cuando Hermione me decía, ¿estás seguro Harry? –

–Entonces lo nuestro fue un… –

–No pongas palabras en mi boca – la interrumpió –tú fuiste muy especial para mí en esos momentos Daphne, complementaste muchas cosas que realmente necesitaba cubrir, yo creí que poco a poco podría superar mi dolor por la separación de Ginny a tú lado… pensé que podía llegar a amarte… pensé que podía volver a ser feliz… y…–

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó con incertidumbre, nuevamente Ginny escuchando todo contuvo la respiración, la respuesta que Harry diera en ese momento sería la que salvaría o arruinaría su matrimonio.

–Hoy me he dado cuenta que aquello fue una bonita ilusión por la cual no me debí dejar guiar – hubo un grito y Daphne se había echado a llorar –lo siento princesa, pero veo que vamos sin rumbo y lo mejor es separarnos –

–Ah sí, eso me suponía – dijo recuperando la compostura –tú… tú lo que quieres es que te deje libre para revolcarte con esa estúpida pelirroja sin ningún remordimiento –

– ¿Lo ves? – Dijo con decepción –sabes Daphne, realmente pensé que lo nuestro podría llegar a funcionar, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado en estos días?, ¿sabes lo mucho que he reflexionado sobre nosotros? –

–Por esa estúpida… –

–Por mí – la interrumpió –realmente quería salvar mi matrimonio contigo, había pensado en enviarte una carta pidiéndote disculpas y planteando una cena romántica en Hogsmade este fin de semana y hasta quizás comenzar a hacer la tarea para un heredero Potter– le dijo con tristeza –pero hoy vienes aquí… así con esa actitud tan Slytherin…yo simplemente… tú simplemente has removido aquella esperanza de golpe Daphne, lo siento mucho, pero si realmente lo nuestro debe ser, entonces el tiempo podrá darme la razón, pero si no, entonces habremos de recordarnos como una pareja que fue feliz en su momento –

Hubo un estruendo, un golpeteo y la Dama Gorda gritó indignada, Ginny intentando ser prudente y bajando poco a poco, pudo ver a Harry golpear con fuerza una pared, gritaba con intensidad y sus manos sangraban, la sala estaba algo destruida quizás producto de algún hechizo hecho por Daphne, que ya no estaba.

–Anda, búrlate de mí – oyó que le dijeron de pronto, Harry la miraba con algo de resentimiento tras haber dejado de golpear la pared –vamos, sé que estás lista para lanzarme un chiste de los buenos –

–Yo… – decía nerviosa –yo lo siento mucho, Harry – dijo con algo de tranquilidad, Harry desvió su mirada.

– ¿Lo sientes? – Dijo con irritación –pero si has de estar por demás encantada con verme sufrir o ya no recuerdas que te has burlado cuando Luna reveló que había recibido un vociferador –

– ¿Y no fuiste tú quien empezó la bronca con eso? – le dijo indignada.

–Va – nuevamente desvió la mirada.

–Deja ya de lloriquear con un bebé y mejor deberías de ponerte a trabajar que hay mucho que hacer y no creo que un rompimiento sea pretexto para eludir responsabilidades– dijo mordaz, luego se mordió el labio, Harry le lanzó una mirada de desprecio tan hiriente que solo pudo agachar la mirada apenada, lo admitía, había sido extremadamente grosera aquella tarde y aunque Harry había empezado la bronca, ella no debió decirle aquello.

**Los** días en Hogwarts pasaban a prisa, faltaba tan solo una semana para que las remodelaciones terminaran e iniciaran las clases. La situación entre los profesores de encantamientos y defensa mágica era tan fría y distante que incluso causaba algo de melancolía entre los demás profesores. Harry solo aparecía en las mañanas para desayunar y luego ya no se le veía hasta el día siguiente; Ginny estaba rara últimamente, hablaba poco con los demás y aunque Luna la animaba pues ahora ambas dormían en Ravenclaw, las cosas iban mal.

– ¿Qué le parece? – preguntó Harry mirando a Minerva Mcgonagall, ambos estaban en el que sería el salón de Harry.

La directora de Hogwarts estaba emocionada, aquella aula ya no parecía un simple salón de clases, ahora parecía todo un salón preparado para un club de duelo, había mesas altas para duelo por doquier, una enorme biblioteca divida por cursos y cuanto instrumento mágico para la detección de artes oscuras pudiera existir en mesa, también clasificadas por cursos.

–Un magnífico trabajo – dijo al pasearse por las mesas de duelo –la profesora Weasley también ha hecho algo maravilloso con el aula de encantamientos, Neville no deja de sorprenderme y la señorita Lovegood ha mejorado mucho las áreas para sus clases, sin duda la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado es poner gente joven como ustedes –

–Cada quien hace lo que puede – admitió –por cierto, ¿ya encontró alguien para la clase de Transformaciones? –

–Me ha costado mucho, pero sí – dijo tranquilamente –he localizado a una vieja amiga de ustedes Potter, es una chica llamada Susan Bones, ¿la recuerdas? –

–Sí, claro – dijo –perteneció al ejército de Dumbledore en los tiempos mozos y fue parte de la casa de Hufflepuff, además que... –

–Pues le he mandado la carta está misma mañana y tras una hora y media ya tenía una respuesta afirmativa –dijo con tranquilidad y lo interrumpió –pero, dejemonos de cosas, sí he venido a visitarte es porque quiero que tú y yo charlemos un poco –

–Profesora no… –

–Ya va siendo hora que tú y Weasley se dejen de necedades – le dijo con severidad y nuevamente lo hizo callarse –no son adolescentes para andar con sus genios y haciendo esas escenas tan estúpidas cuando llegan a toparse – Harry abrió la boca para debatir, pero al ver la mirada tan severa de Minerva, decidió dar un último movimiento de varita que detuvo los hechizos de remodelación del aula y solo siguió en silencio y como niño regañado a la bruja de porte imponente que se hacía llamar "Directora".

**Saluditooos.. se acerca el final... solo dos caps mas y yaaaa...!**


	4. Destino

**Capítulo 4**

El despacho del director del colegio siempre había sido asombroso y ahora que Mcgonagall de 87 años era directora no era la excepción, los cuadros de todos los directores seguían ahí como siempre, Severus Snape, al que reconoció de inmediato detuvo su charla con Phineas Nigellus y mostró una siniestra sonrisa.

–Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en venir al despacho de la directora – dijo Snape.

–Me da gusto verte, Severus – dijo tranquilamente, Albus Dumbledore le miraba muy sonriente desde lo alto del respaldo de la silla de la directora.

–El señor Potter está aquí para mantener una charla conmigo – dijo firme Mcgonagall –no para saludar cual tal cosa a todos ustedes –

–No seas mal educada, Mine – dijo Armando Dippet –creí haberte enseñado buenos modales cuando eres una adolescente –

–Y yo creí haberles recordado que cuando la directora del colegio tiene visitas, son visitas privadas – dijo tajando y antes de que el retrato volviera a contestar dijo –no de su presencia más si de sus "curiosas" intervenciones –

–Que genio – dijo el mago con irritación.

– ¿Pudiste solucionar el problema con Hank y con Bane? – preguntó con interés Albus.

–Me ha costado casi nada, simplemente les advertí que no me detendría si había que echarlos del bosque de una forma un tanto violenta– algunos retratos soltaron gritos de asombro, otros miraron con severidad a Harry y Dumbledore solo sonrió.

–Tal como espere – le dijo Albus –yo habría intentando limar las perezas entre ambos y luego proponer una solución no tan intensa – hubo murmullos de aprobación.

–Desafortunadamente y espero no sonar grosero – le dijo –nunca es bueno esperar a que todos sean buenos profesor, hay que reconocer que la maldad es la maldad y aunque duela admitirlo, el mal es algo existente– Albus sonrió más abiertamente.

–Eso no lo esperaba – dijo, Mcgonagall se afino la garganta.

–Pasando a otros temas de mucho mayor importancia – interrumpió –lo mejor será que empecemos Potter – señalo un banco frente a su escritorio, Harry se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

-o-o-

Ginny caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos que conducían al gran comedor, iba notablemente consternada y es que había tenido una discusión sumamente severa con Robert, su prometido; la pelea se había desatado porque alguien de la familia "Weasley", no intuía quien, había dicho que Harry Potter, actual profesor de Defesa, y Ginny Weasley, actual profesora de Encantamientos, habían sido novios diez años antes. Tal como se espero luego de ver la reacción de la ahora ex esposa de Harry Potter, Robert no tardaría en solicitar su dimisión como profesora o una explicación.

–Apártate Peeves – dio un movimiento con su varita y desvió un tintero hacia la pared –o juro que te lanzaré un hechizo para que te quedes inmóvil todo un mes –

Peeves se fue de ahí gritando palabrotas en contra de Ginny, pero a la pelirroja poco le importaba, ahora lo importante era solucionar el problema con su prometido o ya no habría boda, aunque la pregunta en al aire era, ¿realmente deseaba que eso sucedería?, es decir, quería a Robert, era un mago muy atento con ella y sumamente amoroso, pero aunque le doliese admitirlo su corazón solo estaba destinado a amar a una sola persona y esa era aquella que tanto sufrimiento le causaba en aquellos momentos. No había más que decir, la respuesta había llegado tal cual se había formulado la pregunta, ¿amas a Harry?

–Ginny Weasley – se escucho una voz pasiva desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

– ¿Perdón? – miro a la mujer con expresión confusa.

– ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó algo decepcionada.

–La verdad es que… – la miro más de cerca – ¿Susan Bones? –

–Al fin te acordaste – se acerco a ella y le dio un simple abrazo.

–Pero que haces aquí – le dijo cuando juntas comenzaban a entrar al comedor.

–Sé que sonará injusto para ti y para los demás, supe que Mcgonagall los tiene desde casi un mes aquí – decía –pero soy la nueva profesora de Transformaciones –

–De la que te has librado – le sonrió.

– ¿Es verdad que Potter es maestro de Defensa? – le preguntó cuando se sentaron una a lado de la otra en la mesa.

–Sí, así es – dijo con frialdad.

–Es extraño, estaba por ser nombrado jefe del cuartel de aurores, todo apuntaba a que hiciera grandes cosas en el Ministerio – se servía un poco de jugo –pero veo que la escuela de Dumbledore prevalece –

– ¿Perdón? – le miro con confusión nuevamente mientras se llevaba a la boca una uva.

–Dumbledore también se veía en grandes puestos en el Ministerio y terminó siendo director de Hogwarts – sonrió –mi tía siempre decía que admiraba aquella decisión de Albus, aunque no dejaba de decir que todo hubiese sido diferente sí… –

–Hola Susan – saludo Neville que llegaba hasta la mesa.

–Neville – dio una leve cabezada en forma de saludo –déjame adivinar, ¿herbología? – El moreno asintió enérgicamente mientras se dejaba caer en su silla, su rostro estaba enlodado y traía varios moretones en los brazos –esa téntacula… – decía por lo bajo.

–Me enteré que Lovegood también era profesora, ¿es eso cierto? – le preguntó de nuevo a Ginny que solo seguía comiendo uvas con desesperación.

–Ah, sí – dijo con distracción.

–Harry Potter – dijo la mujer, se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo al moreno que no dudo en devolverle el gesto. Ginny dejo de juguetear con el racimo de uvas y miro con detenimiento la escena.

– ¿Te cansaste de jugar a los espías? – Ginny se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa tan sincera en Potter.

–Puedo decir lo mismo de ti – dijo cuando nuevamente ella se sentó en su lugar, Harry hizo lo suyo en su lugar habitual frente a Ginny.

–Esta mañana Mcgonagall me ha informado que decidiste tomar el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones y le he dicho que es una excelente decisión – le guiño el ojo, Susan sonrió abiertamente y tomo su jugo –jamás pude averiguar cómo eras capaz de… –

–Oye Neville – dijo Ginny haciéndose notar – ¿dónde está Luna? – Harry dejo de hablar y comenzó a echarle salsa de tomate a unas patatas que se sirvió, Susan ya estaba engullendo un trozo de carne.

–Ha dicho que llegaría tarde a la comida – dijo tragándose la pieza de pan que masticaba –últimamente ha tenido problemas con algunas partes del bosque –

– ¿Sigue habiendo problemas con los hombres lobos y los centauros? – preguntó de pronto Harry interesado en la plática.

–No, para nada – dijo Neville sonriente –desde que hablaste con esos dos, las cosas han estado tranquilas – hubo un nuevo silencio mientras aquellos cuatro comían sus respectivos alimentos.

–Oye, supe que te divorciaste de Greengrass, ¿es cierto? – preguntó de pronto Susan, Harry bebió con tranquilidad su trago de jugo de calabaza y luego se afino la garganta.

–Diferencias irreconciliables – dijo sonriente, como si todo el mes dolorido por aquello de pronto se hubiese esfumado, Ginny alzó una ceja

–Entonces ahora eres un hombre libre y… – decía con una ligera insinuación o al menos cierta cabeza pelirroja así lo vio.

– ¿Qué problemas está teniendo Luna, Neville? – Ginny nuevamente interrumpió la plática entre aquellos dos y Neville fue pillado nuevamente comiendo pan.

–Es algo referente a los lugares donde planea hacer sus clases – tomó un poco de jugo –tiene problemas con el espacio y… –

– ¿Recuerdas la misión en Madrid? – Susan interrumpió a Neville, Harry asintió y luego aquellos dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Ginny miraba con inquietud a aquellos dos.

¿Porqué Harry Potter y Susan Bones se llevaban tan bien?, no es que estuviera celosa, para nada, era solo que le parecía muy extraño que aquellos dos se llevasen muy bien y con tanta confianza, ella sabía que estaba peleada con Harry y su relación de colegas era sumamente fría, pero con Bones, apenas y había llegado al colegio y ya se encontraba riendo a carcajadas con el que hasta hacia unos días consideraba un cubo de hielo andante.

– ¿Celosa? – dijeron, Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– ¿Perdón? – alzó una ceja, Luna se encontraba ya sentada a su lado, pero aquella pregunta había solo dirigida a ella pues nadie más prestaba atención, Potter seguía contando chiquilladas con esa Bones y…

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vienes a Gryffindor y te quedas en…? – decía Harry.

–Pues no pienses en darle la habitación de chicas – dijo Ginny de pronto –está misma noche regresaré al que era mi cuarto, he hablando con Mcgonagall y ella así lo desea – aquella era una mentira, lo admitía, solo esperaba no fuera desmentida.

– ¿Regresas a la torre de Gryffindor? – preguntó Luna con algo de diversión.

–Puedes compartir entonces habitación con… – decía Harry pero fue interrumpido.

–No, ni lo pienses – dijo la pelirroja con decisión –Susan puede quedarse en Hufflepuff, después de todo, ¿no estarías más cómoda en la que tú casa, Susan? –

–Entiendo – sonrió misteriosamente la profesora de transformaciones –pero tienes razón, me sentiría más cómoda en mi propia casa, Harry, gracias por la invitación –

–Bueno – se puso de pie el moreno y pudo vérsele una sonrisa divertida, todos lo notaron y cuando finalmente Luna iba a hacer un comentario Harry ya no estaba.

-o-o-

Caminaba con detenimiento hacia la torre Ravenclaw, cómo había sido tan estúpida para mostrar ese despliegue de celos y por si fuera poco marcar de esa forma su territorio, ni siquiera había hablado con Mcgonagall al respecto de lo que aseguro era una instrucción de ella. Ahora nuevamente tendría que irse a vivir a la casa Gryffindor aunque solo faltaba poco, sería tan solo unos días para que al fin pudiera tomar posesión de su habitación en el que sería su despacho en el colegio. Repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido en la comida cuando sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo de golpe.

–Oye… – miraba con enojo a quien se había atravesado en su camino –Potter tú… –

–Disculpa, _Ginny _– el moreno haciendo gala de una cortesía insospechada, estiro su mano y la ayudo a levantarse –venía leyendo un libro y no me he dado cuenta que… –

– ¿Qué pretendes? – le dijo bruscamente – ¿ahora esto es una burla o algo así? –

–Si tú así lo deseas ver – le sonrió –yo solo te pido una disculpa por mi distracción y tu caída–se comenzó a ir de ahí pero la mano de la pelirroja la detuvo.

–Si esto es una disculpa – le dijo con determinación –la que debe disculparse soy yo – bajo la mirada.

– ¿Tú? – dijo con sorpresa.

–Así es, _Harry _– le contestó –fui sumamente grosera cuando pasabas por un momento muy intenso y… –

–Tú nunca necesitarás pedirme disculpas por algo Ginny – la interrumpió de pronto –y no permito discusión alguna – levanto la mano callándola al instante –aunque sinceramente no las quiero porque de alguna manera es una forma de que tú y yo estemos endeudados el uno con el otro –tomó su mano, le dio un sencillo beso y le guiño el ojo.

–Harry estás diciéndome que… –

–La contraseña del retrato es snitch, profesora Weasley –comenzó a irse –y no se olvide que la sala común aún está en reparaciones – dejo a Ginny ahí mirando de forma emblemática su mano y meditando sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

Cuando Harry se perdió en una esquina de aquel pasillo pudo darse cuenta que su corazón latía desbocado mientras tomaba de nuevo camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, la cual parecía más lejana que nunca aquel día, estaba como adolescente nerviosa por lo que acaba de suceder, en un acto tan simple, Harry Potter le había insinuado que la amaba, o al menos eso quería creer ella.

-o-o-

Harry caminaba con intranquilidad, la verdad era que aún recordaba la plática con Mcgonagall y lo que acaba de suceder, vaya, era algo que no pensó podría atreverse a hacer y menos con aquella pelirroja. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho en tan solo unas horas para su persona, el terrible peso que cargaba por el problema con Daphne era asunto olvidado y haber dejado en claro todas sus ideas luego de aquella charla fue lo mejor.

–_Pasando a otros temas de mucho mayor importancia – interrumpió –lo mejor será que empecemos Potter – señalo un banco frente a su escritorio, Harry se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo del otro lado._

– _¿Cuáles podrían ser esos temas de mayor importancia, profesora? –_

–_Weasley – dijo tajantemente y Harry bajo la mirada –como directora solo puedo decir que esa relación tan severa entre ambos es sumamente intrigante y si no dejan de comportarse así tendré que poner cartas en el asunto –_

–_Pero… –_

–_Pero como la mujer que se considera parte de tu familia, Potter – Harry pudo ver como la mujer le miraba con determinación –debo decirte que toda esta situación me preocupa y mucho –_

– _¿Es sobre mi divorcio? – dijo con una sonrisa, agradecía que Mcgonagall se considerará parte de su familia, después de todo aquella mujer con severidad o sin ella, en realidad era una parte muy importante en su vida _

–_Así como también debo recordarte que odio cuando se hace el de la vista gorda, señor Potter – dijo con severidad –y sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero –_

–_No veo porque el asunto con Weasley… – decía de pronto._

–_Señorita Weasley o profesora Weasley – le corrigió –no tiene usted porque ser tan descortés –_

–_Entiendo – dijo apretando los dientes –lo que quiero decir es que no veo porque el asunto con la señorita Weasley sea de mucha importancia, ella y yo tomamos caminos separados, después de todo –_

–_Por Merlín – meneo la cabeza – ¿usted me toma por una imbécil? –_

–_No, profesora no… –_

–_Usted sigue amando a la señorita Weasley y me dejo llamar Minerva Mcgonagall si me equivocó – dijo firme –este juego de enojos, groserías y despliegue de insolencia no son más que chiquilladas que uno hace cuando se está enamorado – sonrió misteriosamente –yo también fui una chiquilla alguna vez Potter y sé reconocer esas situaciones –_

–_Profesora yo… – decía con vergüenza._

– _¿La ama? – preguntó_

–_Yo… – esta vez miro a la directora frente a frente y ante la mirada de la mujer asintió con resignación._

– _¿Se considera una persona feliz? – Preguntó de nuevo y al ver como Harry agachaba la mirada continúo –usted es quien derroto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos con el arma más poderosa que puede existir en este mundo, ¿ya se le olvido? –_

–_El amor – dijo de pronto levantando su mirada, Albus Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras asentía._

–_Derrotaste al señor oscuro gracias a que fuiste bendecido con un privilegio tan maravilloso como el amor, Potter – dijo Minerva –tus amigos, tus ganas de luchar por un mejor futuro, tu amor por la propia señorita Weasley, el amor a tu padrino, tus padres… –_

–_Yo… –_

–_Y ahora estás aquí dejándote vencer por un simple detalle – le miro con reproche –porque el que usted y Weasley estén separados no es más que un detalle que pudo arreglarse con un poco de esmero –_

–_Profesora eso no… –_

–_Ponga en orden sus ideas, balanceé sus sentimientos y pregúntese, ¿me merezco ser infeliz? – Le guiño el ojo._

–_Pero es que son tantos rencores… tantas cosas que decir y… – explotó en un grito, Mcgonagall no se inmuto._

–_Cuando el amor es verdadero, Potter, vive a través de los años, cambia conforme pasa el tiempo y en el camino crece, pero nunca desaparece – se puso de pié _

–_Pero yo… lo mío con Daphne, Ginny… – decía con rapidez mirando a Minerva colocarse su capa_

–_Lo que ha de ser será y el destino es como es– nuevamente le guiño el ojo y comenzó a irse – __**después de todo, ¿qué otra razón puede tener usted para vivir? **__–_

–_Muy buena esa, Mine, muy buena – dijo Armando Dippet dando algunos aplausos, Harry simplemente se quedo estático en su lugar mientras Dumbledore le animaba desde su cuadro._

No le quedaba ninguna duda, su destino, tal como le había dicho Minerva no era otro más que estar al lado de aquella pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley y como supuso había sido el propio destino quien se encargo de enviar una carta pidiéndole ser maestro de Defensa, encerrarlo un mes en Hogwarts viviendo con aquella pelirroja, planear su divorcio de aquella que hizo la jugada para engañarlo e intentar modificarlo y finalmente, después de varios movimientos había logrado que estuviera ahí, pensando seriamente en lo que realmente deseaba y que no era otro más que correr hacia donde estaba Ginny, abrazarla y besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–No cabe duda que jugar con el destino es sumamente peligroso – dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente.

–Muy peligroso, Potter – se escuchó una voz –tú que fuiste auror sabe perfectamente que nunca es bueno tentarlo si quiera un poco –

–Susan – dijo.

–Sí el destino es muy caprichoso – sonrió –el mundo de la magia lo es aún más, tanto como el que yo misma esté aquí –

– ¿Cómo…? –

–Recuerdas que fui parte del cuartel también – le recordó –sé perfectamente lo que está sucediendo aquí, hace falta ser una estúpida para no darse cuenta luego de todo lo acontecido en la hora de la comida –

– ¿Así que tu también…? –

–Por Merlín, Potter – le dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar rumbo al patio –la mujer estaba realmente celosa, ¿no has visto como se puso? –

**Continuará.**

**Avance del siguiente cap.**

**Es un poco fuerte hablando sensualmente… jejeje Advertencia.**

Harry Potter miraba con intensidad el cuerpo que aparecía desnudo frente a él, se consideraba un hombre afortunado por volver a ver aquella figura en una condición así, admitía que se estaba comportando como adolescente al espiar desde la puerta del tocador como la figura de una cantarina Ginny Weasley pasaba por sus piernas una esponja lentamente, disfrutando de aquel contacto, su cabeza comenzó a girar y un deseo incontrolable de interrumpir aquel canto y meterse con la pelirroja a la bañera comenzó a invadirlo.

–Harry – tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Ginny Weasley, colorada hasta las orejas le miraba con indignación desde la bañera.

–Yo… – su color también era un rojo total.

– ¿Me estás espiando? – dijo alcanzando su toalla que estaba a varios palmos de la bañera y tapándose con vergüenza.

–Yo solo… la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que… – Ginny Weasley había dejado caer su toalla sensualmente y con una sonrisa picara comenzó a caminar hacia él.

–Es tiempo de que continuemos lo que alguna vez dejamos pendiente – la pelirroja llegó hasta él y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

–Ginny no… – la pelirroja ya se encontraba quitando la túnica del moreno y bajaba peligrosamente por su abdomen.

–Hazme el amor, Potter – Harry solo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer.


	5. La snitch dorada

**Al fin, aquí está, me quedo corto, pero tuve que volverlo a hacer, creo que diez años fueron más que suficiente, no podía seguir alargando el martirio de dos almas que nacieron para estar juntas.**

**Se que dirán, todo fue muy rapido, pero es que el fic de heco lo extendí mucho, no quería hacerlo largo, pero este cap me ha quedado bien, me he inspirado y espero les guste.**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que lo siguieron, y en especial a "natty" de Chocolate y Menta, que tenia mucho esperando este capitulo.**

**Miles de Gracias.**

**Ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**La snitch dorada**

Sentados en una banca del patio, Susan y Harry platicaban sobre lo que había sucedido por la tarde en el comedor, Ginny había demostrado despliegues enormes de celos con Susan y eso estaba más que claro. Susan era una muy buena amiga de Harry, pero solo eso, ambos habían sido grandes compañeros en el cuartel, hicieron infinidad de misiones juntos y aunque alguna vez la chica se había planteado salir con el moreno, Harry se había casado con esa petulante de Daphne, luego llegó su actual esposo, quien en sus tiempos de Hogwarts perteneciera a la casa Ravenclaw.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Terry? – preguntó de pronto Harry.

–Viento en popa – le contestó –mejor decisión no pude haber tomado en mi vida –

–Lo recuerdo – le sonrió –quien iba a pensar que Terry Boot iba a ceder ante los encantos de la pelirroja más mortífera del cuartel de aurores –

–Es como decir que quien iba pensar que Harry Potter se iba casar con esa petulante y alzada de Greengrass – Harry meneo la cabeza, nunca se le podía ganar a aquella mujer.

–Son cosas de la vida, al fin y al cabo – le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Weasley? – le preguntó de pronto, Harry le miro fijamente.

–Nada – dijo secamente.

–Por Merlín, Harry – le dio un golpe en el hombro –tú y esa chica deben estar más que juntos, siempre te lo dije –

–Es que nadie puede comprender que… – decía exasperado.

–Hay por favor – le interrumpió –tú y Ginny terminaron por imbéciles, cuando quisieron regresar fue muy tarde para ambos, pero ahora, ¿Qué te detiene? –

–No es tan simple – le dijo –ella y yo últimamente nos hemos vuelto como agua y aceite –

– ¿Y aún así dices que no harás nada? – Se burló –pero si está más claro que el agua, tú y ella se necesitan –

–Sí, claro – dijo con ironía –peleando como perros y gatos –

–Creo que ahora entiendo cuando mi mente me dijo que venir aquí a dar clases era algo que debía hacer – le miro tranquilamente –y ves lo que quieres ver, haces lo que quieres hacer –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – alzo una ceja.

–Es obvio que tú y ella estén a la defensiva, son dos almas conectadas pero que se han peleado por una estupidez, es obvio que se necesiten mutuamente – le dijo –Ginny y tú llegaron hasta donde las almas se hacen una sola, ahora, es como verse de pronto luego de una acalorada discusión, hay resentimientos sí, pero qué más da, ambas se necesitan totalmente –

-o-o-

Harry Potter miraba con intensidad el cuerpo que aparecía desnudo frente a él, se consideraba un hombre afortunado por volver a ver aquella figura en una condición así, admitía que se estaba comportando como adolescente al espiar desde la puerta del tocador como la figura de una cantarina Ginny Weasley pasaba por sus piernas una esponja lentamente, disfrutando de aquel contacto, su cabeza comenzó a girar y un deseo incontrolable de interrumpir aquel canto y meterse con la pelirroja a la bañera comenzó a invadirlo.

–Harry – tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Ginny Weasley, colorada hasta las orejas le miraba con indignación desde la bañera.

–Yo… – su color también era un rojo total.

– ¿Me estás espiando? – dijo alcanzando su toalla que estaba a varios palmos de la bañera y tapándose con vergüenza.

–Yo solo… la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que… – Ginny Weasley había dejado caer su toalla sensualmente y con una sonrisa picara comenzó a caminar hacia él.

–Es tiempo de que continuemos lo que alguna vez dejamos pendiente – la pelirroja llegó hasta él y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

–Ginny no… – la pelirroja ya se encontraba quitando la túnica del moreno y bajaba peligrosamente por su abdomen.

–Hazme el amor, Potter – Harry solo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer_._

Estaba por tomar a la pelirroja para que dejará de torturarlo cuando de pronto un dolor terrible en su cabeza lo hizo abrir los ojos lentamente solo para darse cuenta que estaba derrumbado en el suelo del baño, Ginny Weasley le miraba con nerviosismo, la chica se había puesto ya una bata y tenía el rostro aún colorado de la vergüenza o quizás de la furia, ahora entendía porque le dolía la cabeza, la chica lo había aturdido.

–Lo siento mucho – le dijo poniéndose de pie –he visto la puerta entreabierta, no te encontré en tu habitación y… –

– ¿Y no pensaste en que quizás no estaba disponible por el momento? – dijo con firmeza, Harry movió sus hombros y le sonrió estúpidamente.

–Bastaría con justificarme diciendo que me preocupe al no verte en tu recamara – le dijo.

– ¿Y por qué habría de preocuparte eso? – Le preguntó alzando una ceja –que yo sepa mi vida no es importante para el profesor Potter –

–Pues en eso se equivoca profesora Weasley – dijo con determinación –justamente una vieja amiga me ha hecho recordar que sí, su vida es muy importante para mí – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida por aquella declaración.

–Harry… –

–Así que cuando esté disponible – dijo en un tono que molesto un poco a la chica –la espero en la sala común – se fue de ahí aún sobándose la cabeza.

Al cabo de una media hora Ginny miraba con impaciencia un sobre amarillo en la mesa cerca de la chimenea, había bajado tal como se lo había pedido Harry, pero no lo encontró, ahora solo estaba ahí esperando que el chico llegará, bueno, le inquietaba estar esperando y ese sobre que estaba ahí con el nombre de…, lo miró detenidamente, hace un momento no tenía nada y ahora rezaba las palabras "Ginebra Weasley", lo tomó con rapidez y en cuanto lo hizo se vio sometida a la misma sensación de viajar en traslador, al abrir los ojos pudo percatarse que no estaba en la Sala común y tampoco en Hogwarts, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía.

–Le llevo tan solo veinte minutos preguntarse qué hacía un sobre amarillo solitario en una mesa – se escuchó una voz grave que reconoció de inmediato –y al hacerlo activo el encantamiento que la hizo venir aquí, profesora Weasley –

– ¿Harry? – se giro, el chico ya no llevaba su túnica habitual que usaba para trabajar, vestía unos cómodos jeans, una playera blanca sin mangas y le miraba con expresión sonriente.

–Bienvenida a la casa de mis padres – le sonrió –estamos en el Valle de Godric –

–Pero como ha sido eso… – dijo asombrada –es imposible que… –

–La profesora Mcgonagall es una buena amiga, ¿sabes? – Le volvió a sonreír y la pelirroja se sonrojo –he tenido que endeudarme con ella, pero me dio permiso de usar una magia que el viejo Albus me enseño –

– ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó nerviosa.

–Esta casa – le comenzó a decir –tiene diez años sin estar habitada por nadie, yo mismo la he dejado abandonada, sin embargo, Kreacher se ha encargado de mantenerla en orden todo este tiempo –

– ¿No entiendo? – le miraba con confusión.

–Hace diez años ambos tomamos una decisión muy difícil, ¿la recuerdas? – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida y bajo su mirada.

– ¿Es eso? – Le dijo, levanto su mirada y no había nada de debilidad, era firmeza y Harry solo se dejo amedrentar por esos ojos marrones encendidos invitándola a tomar asiento en un sofá –me tienes aquí para reclamarme… –

– ¿Podrías dejar el carácter de lado solo por una noche? – aquella pregunta estuvo cargada de una dulzura que los ojos de Ginny apagaron su molestia y se relajó sentándose de golpe en el sofá –no, no te tengo aquí para reclamarte, ni para insultarte, ni para gritarte, te tengo aquí por otra cosa muy simple –

– ¿Ah sí? – De nuevo le encaraba –que es eso que… –

–Quiero que tú y yo empecemos de nuevo – le miraba con intensidad.

–Lo ves, dijiste que no ibas a reclamar y… – se detuvo abruptamente al comprender lo que aquel hombre había dicho – ¿empezar de nuevo? –

–Sera que el tiempo me ha vuelto un tonto sentimental, ya no soy aquel chiquillo de diecisiete años que se dejaba dominar por la pasión y la aventura – le sonrió con nostalgia –soy más bien un hombre de veintisiete, solitario y resentido con el tiempo, con la vida, con el amor… –

– ¿Harry? – le miraba con intranquilidad, no conocía aquella faceta tan relajada del moreno.

–He pasado por muchas aventuras en estos diez años, misiones como auror, viajes por el mundo, cosas inimaginables, un matrimonio fallido y sabes pelirroja – le miro detenidamente, a Ginny se le movieron las entrañas con aquella mirada tan profunda del chico –en diez años nunca me sentí ni pleno, ni satisfecho con lo que hacía o había logrado y simplemente porque tu no estabas conmigo –

–Pero los dos decidimos que… – decía mirándolo fijamente.

–Hoy hace unas horas me he visto al espejo, pelirroja – se puso de pie –me mire detenidamente y analice todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo, "muchas cosas", me dije, sin embargo, la realidad vino a mí como un balde de agua helada, siempre te he amado, nunca deje de amarte y te sigo amando con una intensidad que no sé describir con ninguna palabra –

Ginny se puso de pie y camino hasta la chimenea donde Harry recargaba su mano y le daba la espalda, le tomó un hombro y cuando el chico volteo, no hubo más que decir, se levantó un poco de puntillas y permitió que llegará un beso, un beso que sabía a reencuentro, dos almas enemistadas por mucho tiempo se volvían a encontrar, era una sensación que embriagada cada parte de su ser. La pelirroja al fin se separo del chico y luego le sonrió mientras jugaba con su nariz sobre la de él, le tomo de la mano y lo arrastró de nueva cuenta al sofá.

–Ese discurso te ha salido bien – le dijo besando su mano y mirándolo con ternura.

–Pude amedrentar a un viejo hombre lobo y un centauro de lo más necio con un simple movimiento de varita – le sonrió dulcemente –pero contigo, con usted profesora Weasley – la chica le miro tranquilamente –siempre fue un concepto de lo más complicado –

–Usted no se quedo atrás, profesor – le respondió.

–Y he de aclararle antes de que todo que la relación entre el profesor de Defensa y la profesora de Transformaciones es meramente profesional – la chica se sonrojó, de pronto la escena en la comida ataco aquel momento y el chico empezó a reírse.

–Menos mal – le sonrió.

-o-o-

Minerva Mcgonagall miraba con sorpresa como dos magos tomados de la mano le miraban con tranquilidad, los retratos de su despacho estaban en silencio, y aunque estaba por soltar un suspiro de alivio, decidió dejar que alguno de ellos tomará la palabra.

–Directora – dijo con voz formal Harry Potter –intuyo que una bruja tan perspicaz como usted supondrá que hacemos la profesora Weasley y yo en su despacho –

–Pues en eso se equivoca profesor Potter – le respondió con seguridad –supongo que vienen a pedirme su renuncia por como decirle, "problemas de convivencia" –

–Me temo que todo lo contrario – le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa –la profesora Weasley y yo, hemos encontrado una solución a nuestras "diferencias" –

– ¿Ah sí? – Alzo una ceja – ¿usted está de acuerdo, profesora? –

–Totalmente – dijo y le dio un apretón a la mano de Harry –creemos conveniente celebrar un pequeño partido de quidditch – Ginny le soltó la mano y le miro confundida, los retratos soltaron un grito de asombro y Mcgonagall junto sus cejas mirando con cautela a Harry.

– ¿A eso han venido? – dijo en un tono de decepción.

Minutos después, aún sin ninguna explicación por parte de Harry se encontraban en el campo de quidditch, vestidos con el uniforme y Madame Hooch los miraba mientras sostenía una pequeña snitch entre sus manos. En las gracias estaban todos sus compañeros del profesorado y Minerva Mcgonagall mirando con una media sonrisa la escena.

–La regla es simple – dio Hooch, Ginny aún estaba confundida –he encantado esta snitch para hacerla especial a este partido que ha de llevarse a cabo entre ustedes dos –

–Aja – dijo Harry riendo y mirando a Ginny con determinación.

–Aquel buscador que atrape la snitch, gana – dijo firme –es simple, el que la atrape gana el juego –

– ¿A eso ha venido todo esto, Harry? – Le miro detenidamente – ¿has decidido retarme en el quidditch? –

–Dejémoslo con una forma de desquitar todo lo mal que nos hemos tratado este mes – sonreía –aquí, frente a todos nuestros compañeros y la propia directora –

–Solo quedarás en ridículo ante ellos – le dijo montándose a su escoba –pero me parece una excelente idea –

– ¿Quieres apostar algo más? – le preguntó.

–Creo que con el orgullo que vas a perder es más que suficiente – dijo, Hooch soltó la snitch y el juego comenzó.

Volaban a toda velocidad mientras perseguían la snitch, Harry era excelente volando, pero ella había practicado mucho más cuando jugó para las arpías, admitía que la sensación de estar volando era de lo más fenomenal, tenía mucho tiempo sin volar, sin competir. Estuvieron volando a la par por varios minutos hasta que ambos divisaron a la snitch y fue un pandemonio, ambos se golpeaban, se lanzaban hechizos con sus varitas, se empujaban, iban tras la snitch, el orgullo estaba en juego para ambos.

– ¡Vamos Potter! – Se escuchó la voz amplificada de Susan –ya la tienes –

–Deja de bobear Ginny – apoyó Luna –atrapa la snitch –

Hombro con hombro se lanzaban al precipicio, la snitch estaba muy cerca, ambos estiraron la mano y justo cuando Harry la iba a atrapar Ginny tuvo la idea tocarse los senos con sumo detenimiento, el moreno desvió su mirada sorprendido por aquello y luego se dio cuenta de su error, Ginny lo había distraído y ahora las manos de la pelirroja se cerraban alrededor de la esfera dorada, el juego estaba terminado, Ginny Weasley había atrapado la snitch. Todos los profesores estallaron en vítores, incluyendo a Susan.

–Te dije que te ganaría, Potter– dijo la pelirroja mientras mostraba la snitch atrapada, el moreno sonrió aún más y de pronto se escuchó un ruido, la snitch se abrió de pronto y la pelirroja estuvo a punto de caerse de su escoba.

–Sí, lo admito, he perdido el juego, quizás es la edad, no es lo mismo que hace algunos años, ¿verdad? – Fue volando hasta ella –pero no sé porque intuyo que aunque he perdido mi orgullo también, he ganado algo más, ¿no? –

–Esto es… – estaba al borde un colapso nervioso.

–Por quidditch nos enamoramos, ¿lo recuerdas? – le sonrió mientras ambos descendían hasta el pasto, extrañamente no había nadie más –por quidditch también decidimos tomar caminos separados – le recordó que en aquel entonces ella se fue a las arpías y las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, separándose hace diez años ya –y por quidditch te pido seas mi mujer por todas las ley – se bajo de la escoba, se arrodillo en el pasto y la miro con dulzura.

–Harry yo… – la pelirroja sostenía en sus manos la snitch y un pequeño anillo dorado con un rubí, la snitch se había abierto y dentro estaba aquel anillo.

– ¿Quiere casarse conmigo, profesora Weasley? – Harry sonreía con sinceridad mientras Ginny estaba conmocionada totalmente.

No hubo más que decir, nada, la pelirroja se bajo de su escoba y se le aventó a Harry a los brazos, ambos cayeron en el césped y comenzaron a besarse con extrema pasión, a pesar de tener ya la edad para comportándose con madurez, ahora parecían dos chiquillos de diecisiete años revolcándose por el césped, hubo un ruido de silbato y de pronto ambos se separaron, los profesores de Hogwarts les aplaudían con suma efusividad, Mcgonagall se sonaba la nariz con un viejo pañuelo de cuadros escoceses y una recién aparecida Hermione Granger acompañaba de Ron Weasley miraban con suma alegría la escena.

–Merlín escuchó mis ruegos – dijo Ron de pronto –y tuvieron que pasar diez años para eso –

– ¡Ron! – Le reprendió una embarazada Hermione –déjalos ya –

–Oye que no te he tenido que soltarle la sopa al ahora ex prometido de Ginny por nada, ¿eh? – la pelirroja le miro asombrada, luego le sonrió.

–Pelirroja – dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo –creo que como decía una mujer muy sabia – miro a Mcgonagall que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa –lo que ha de ser será y el destino es como es – tomó el anillo de las manos de la pelirroja, ante la mirada de todos se lo colocó en el dedo y le dio un beso, Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazo –**después de todo, ¿qué otra razón puedo tener para vivir?,** **que no tenga que ver con una pelirroja y el quidditch** – esta vez abrazó con más fuerza a su "prometida" y se fundieron en un beso que sellaba al fin diez años de lejanía, diez años lejos del uno de otro, diez años de vidas ajenas.

–He, sigo siendo su hermano mayor – gritó Ron separándolos –aunque bueno, será mejor que se apuren, el expreso de le edad nos está alcanzando, ¿has visto como volabas Harry?, ya chocheas y eso que tienes apenas veintisiete – todos soltaron la carcajada sonora, Hermione meneo la cabeza negativamente y Ginny, bueno, por más que quisiera matar a su hermano por ser tan inoportuno, debía admitir que estaba más feliz que nunca.

**Fin.**


End file.
